bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 105
London Buses route 105 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Heathrow Airport Central and Greenford Station, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 105 commenced operation on 4 March 1936 between Shepherd's Bush and Hounslow Heath (The Hussar) via Wood Lane, East Acton, Western Avenue, Park Royal, Perivale, Greenford, Southall, Heston and Hounslow Central. It replaced route 93 between Shepherds Bush and Southall as well as route 120 between Southall and Hounslow. By 1949, the section between Heston and Hounslow had been withdrawn and the route now terminated at Hayes station. In 1959, route 105 was extended from Hayes station to Hayes North, but in 1965 this section between was replaced by new route 195. In September 1968, however, this route was withdrawn and route 105 replaced it, thus gaining a further extension to Charville Lane Estate. Then, in December 1971, route 195 was re-introduced, and route 105 was curtailed to Southall. In 1973, route 105 was extended from Southall to Heathrow Airport Central bus station, replacing route 83. When Terminal 4 opened in 1986, the route was further extended to there, but this lasted only three years. Also in 1986 Southall (HW) garage, from which the 105 had largely operated since its introduction, closed, and the route's allocation - at the time consisting of MCW Metrobuses - was transferred to nearby Hanwell (HL) garage. In 1992, by which time route 105 had come under the operation of the London Buses subsidiary CentreWest, the route was split with the Shepherd's Bush to Southall section renumbered as route 95. As a result, route105 now terminated at Greenford. The following year, Hanwell garage also closed, with route 105s moving to Alperton garage. In March 1995, the route was converted to minibus operation using Alexander bodied Mercedes-Benz 811Ds, though Metrobuses continued to appear occasionally. In April 1996, the now-privatised CentreWest lost route 105 upon re-tender to London & Country, who ordered a dozen Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs - among the first in London - for the route. Just seven months later, however, London & Country surrendered the contract due to difficulties, and CentreWest duly regained route 105, again operating from Alperton garage, but taking the London & Country Dennis Darts on loan. Also in 1996, CentreWest took over Southall-based London Buslines, and when both companies were acquired by FirstGroup the following year, the 105 was given to the latter to operate. The loaned London & Country Dennis Darts were duly replaced by long Marshall Capital bodied examples in yellow and brown skirt livery. However, First London then decided to wind down the London Buslines operation, and on 30 June 2001, the 105 was transferred back to CentreWest at Greenford, and converted back to double-deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. Route 105 became a 24-hour service in April 2004. Upon being re-tendered, on 2 July 2011 it passed to Metroline with new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs and was diverted between Harlington Corner and Heathrow Central via route 111, instead of via Compass Centre. Current route *Heathrow Airport Central Bus Station *Harlington Corner *Cranford *Southall Station *Dormers Wells *Greenford Broadway *Greenford Station External links *London Bus Routes gallery *Full Timetable Category:London Buses routes